1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a repairing method of a resistive memory; more particularly, the invention relates to a repairing method of a resistive memory if the resistive memory encounters an over-set issue.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent transitional-metal-oxide-based resistive memories have simple structures and can be mass produced effectively. In addition, among the next-generation non-volatile memories, the resistive memories characterized by low operating voltages can be practically applied to electronic products.
To guarantee the favorable electrical properties and the data retention capabilities of the resistive memory, the execution of a forming programming, a set programming, and a reset programming plays a crucial role. Voltages applied for executing the forming, set, and reset programmings are optimized, so as to improve yield of the resistive memory. During the inspection on the conventional resistive memory, the resistive memory frequently encounters an over-set issue after set-reset cycles are operated, which may result in the failure of a chip of the resistive memory to pass the inspection. Accordingly, how to repair the resistive memory that encounters the over-set issue to improve the production yield of the resistive memory draws attention from engineers in the pertinent field.